Loveless SinsSnapped Dark Hetalia X ReaderDrabbles
by NightmaresAreMyCoffee
Summary: Inspired by "Get Away With Murder" By Jeffree Star. Drabbles on seven Hetalia X Readers that I came up with. Very Grim Dark and crap. Don't like don't read. Order of characters: Canada, America, Germany, Prussia, Russia, Italy, and France. (France's is the scariest. Read if you want nightmares!) Not for the faint of heart.


Loveless Sins~"Get Away With Murder"

Snapped!Dark!Hetalia X Reader~Drabbles

Grim Dark as Fudge on a Duck. Gory, bloody, some language, and full of malicious intent. Don't like, don't read.

List in order to the song "Get Away With Murder" by Jeffree Star. Mostly...:

Canada, America, Germany, Prussia, Russia, Italy, and France. (France's is the best. Try that one for nightmares!)

Good Luck Reader-chan!

Canada- He watched out the window, starring at the falling snow in his backyard. Everything looked better in white. Except for you. He liked you in red. Red dresses, red shirts, red boots. He loved the look. But, he was growing tired of you.

Oh, he loved you, but he was also a country. They always got bored of the mortals they fell for. It was only your fifth year with him, and had loved him dearly, but he was slowly driffting. Not that you noticed, you were too far gone. In fact, you were in the kitchen, cooking some maple flavored cookies that Canada requested. "Want some honey? They're done!" You called sweetly. Canada tried not to sneer at the words, gagging on bile in his throat. Honey disgusted him, that's why he loved syrup more. "Coming dear..." He slowly made his way into the kitchen, his purple blue eyes focusing on every sharp or blunt object that passed into his vision. He couldn't explain why, but for some reason, he's been acting like that lately. Evey time he was near you, he was no longer filled with love, only this burning desire... for something dark and malicious. It bugged him to no end, and he was now stepping on glass around you. Maybe, maybe...

A bottle on the cabnet glinted and grabbed his attention. It was a small bottle, a clear liquid sitting perfectly in it. He picked it up and examined it, his eyes widening at the label. 'Where in the world did I get this?' He thought, spining the bottle between his two fingers. He snapped his hand over it as you peeked out from the kitchen, a small smile on your face. "I'll be right back. My hands are covered in batter and your kitchen sink is full of dishes." You wandered off, leaving him to his thoughts.

'If I remember correctly...The side effects...' He grinned, quickly dashing into the kitchen with a deviant smile on his face. Oh yes, he was going to do it. He popped the cork top and sprinkled a few drops onto three cookies, noting what a waste it was to good cookies. He stood back, and hid the bottle back into his hand as the other snatched a clean pastry.

You came back, grabbing one of the three and biting it heartily. "Hmmm...The best yet!" You exclaimed. He nodded, hiding the grin behind his hand. You ate another after that, not noticing the numb feeling in your gut. "You know Canada...I love you very much." You smiled at him softly, nipping the third cookie gently. He just stared at you, as if he didn't hear you at all. Thats when you began to feel that something was wrong. A sharp pain in your belly alerted you first, the dull throb of it alarming. It couldn't be cramps...

"C-canada?..." You muttered, the world slowly spinning around you. You fell back into a chair, staring at your lover as the pains began to grow. He smirked at you, leaning down over you with shining eyes. "What _? Don't like the ingrediant I added?" You looked at him confused, as tears began to puddle in your eyes. "What ingrediant?" You asked, but beagn to feel a sensation in your throat. Canada waltzed around you in a circle, playing with a bottle that remained out of your vision. Pain racked your body, but you felt paralysed, unable to move from your spot.

"Do you remember when I first told you how good you looked in red?" He asked, not particullary waiting for an answer. "You still do, and I do appreciate the fun we have had. But I'm tired of you. Soon, you would forget me and leave me for someone else. And I like the thought. But..." He graped your chin and made you look up at him through a hazy red vision. You noticed it wasn't tears coming from your eyes, but blood. Precious droplets of blood pouring from (eye color) orbs."I want to see you covered in that lovely color once more."

The sensation grew to the feeling of throwing up and no sooner did the first wave of blood exit your stomach. Or what was left of it. Chocking on flimsy pices of meat, the blood spilled from your mouth, frothy bubbles of red popping at the corners of your mouth. The poison worked from the inside out, dissolving organs and turning it into a bloody juice that caused great pain and death. Another wave came as blood plopped out of your ears, great waves of agony rolling through your body. You shook your head, spraying blood from your nose as you tried desperetly to get out the love you had for the Canadian. But Death was faster than you, and you were slowly being dragged into its embrace...

Canada looked you over, your thin frame splashed with such a vibrant red. It was so beautiful for him, he almost wished it didn't have to end. But, at least he was free from you, in which he turned and left you to rot alone in your cloak of scarlet. Forever to be unloved from the one you loved...

America- Nothing ever made sense when he was around you. Everything was slow and painfully sweet, not the rush of adrenaline and hate that usually coarsed through his body. It bugged him, but of course, you never left his side. You were the infectious flea, slowly draining the old him away. Now he was turning into a go lucky hero that stood for everything he never did before. It was sickening, and no matter what, he always came to think about what he could do...

At night, you always came to him, to clean up the blood that seeped his clothes and to tenderly calm the bruises that throbbed endlessly. For some reason, that night, you didn't show up. America paced up and down his hallway, about to tear his hair out with were you late? Why!? The quick slam of his door indicated you came, but before you appeared in front of him, he strode across and grabbed you, slamming you against the wall.

"Where the hell where you?!" He yelled, his face inches from your's.

"W-wait America! I was late beause of traffic!" You said, wiggling in his grasp. He raised you off the ground, his hand dangerously clamping around your neck.

"Liar. You damn Liar!" He exploded. ""You were with a man weren't you? Because your just that pathetic and useless." At the last word, he threw you, your body slamming onto the ground. The breath left your lungs at the impact, your eyes widening as you tried to gasp for air. Before you could move, his fist collided with your face, sending stars across your eyes. Why was he so angery? It wasn't as if he liked you or anything. Blood began to form on your split lip, the briuse around your eye already puffing up in an angery red fashion.

"I try to do what you want me to do _, but I'm not the Hero you want me to be. You can't change who I am. No one Can!" He kicked you in the gut, moore blood spotting your lips. You coughed, only to gasp as he grabbed your neck and slammed your face into the glass table next to your body. Shards of crystal stuck out of flesh, tears spilling down your face into said wounds. He snickered above you, at your weakness. "See, I'm the Hero now. I'm teaching you the real world _. No one can be a hero now, only killers!" He puched you again, not getting hurt, but managing to dig the shards deeper into your face. Teeth and tongue got sliced and bashed into your throat, overloading pain making you choke and gag. He socked you hard in the gut again, such agony at the sound of breaking ribs and a punctured lung. Ari began to whisp out of your lungs, the cut stealing the air you needed.

"Hmph..." America sounded, grabbing you by the throat again and dragging you to the window. The disgusting city of New York showed below you, the grimy streets full of litter and garbage that polluted the air with such foul stenches. The smog filled air haloed you as he jeked you up, your body now dangling over the edge. You struggled to fight back, but not a word could escape. You stared at the madened eyes of your friend, a creepy grin contorting his face.

"I think I now know why _. I've committed the ultimate sin. Do you want to know which one?" He didn't wait for an answer, instead genlty pecking you on the lips gently.

"I fell for you. Now fall for me." Then he let go.

Germany- Time. It seemed wasted to Germany. Nothing could get done. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't work. The sound of bullets ringing and bomb explosions kept him awake at night, and left him dazed by day. No sleep, no work. And now, he began to worry. Worry only about you. He loved you so much, how could he not. _ was so sweet and kind, and a damn good soldier when needed. He always loved your company, but the storm of war was closing in, and if he didn't hurry, there would be no escape for you, and he would lose you to the Allies. Just like how he lost Italy and Japan. Everyone was gone but you. And he didn't like that.

One morning, he noticied it. The sound was banging in his eardrums, the bangs and booming just outside his home. He yelled your name, running down the hall to your room. You stood there, a small look of fear in you (eye color) eyes. "Germany, what is going on?" You asked,when he grabbed your wrist and began to tote you off down the hall. He had an idea, a way to keep you safe from harm. Of course, if they got you, they would hurt you badly. Thoughts raced through his head at the horrors you would face upon capture. He didn't care what they would do to him if he got caught, just not you. You had to be kept safe. Down the stairs he took you, your confusion and fear growing. "Germany what is bothering you so badly?" "If they get you...Gott verdamme sie alle. I have to keep you safe." He smiled, glad he had this equitment down here. It wasn't really used, just a saftey precaution, but now he was glad he had it. He grabbed your arm and pulled you close to him, kissing you harshly and holding you for a second. It stuned you, making you freeze on thinking, and before you knew it, you were pushed into a room. It had three walls of rock, and one of glass. Germany stood on that side, smiling sadly at you. "I love you _. I won't let you get hurt by the Allies. Not like the others. I promise." His words confused you. What? The Allies? But it was to late to say anything, because Germany hit a button, and a white fog began to crawl into the room. 'Oh no...' You thought, trying to get up and run. And you kind of did, but stumbled against the glass, the chemicals in the gas slowly draining your streangth. You looked up at your lover, trying to get the words out, but the whiteness clawed away his image, and then the world... Germany never cried. He didn't even as your body hit the tiled ground and threw up a puff of gas. But he was happy. Now you were safe, away from the Allies evil grasps. Safe and waiting for him on the other side. But, it wasn't quite clear to him. He felt off, like this was all a dream and stuff. Maybe he was dreaming, it was all a horrible nightmare. Or maybe he was ready to die at America's hands, and to collapse into your awaiting arms.

Or maybe it was the fact that World War Two ended three years ago...

Prussia- Your best friend in the world, was the awesome Prussia. The cool albino always had time for you, to party with and hang for the ehck of it. He was funny and understood you more than anyone. That is why when he asked for you urgently one night, you were instanlty on your way to his place without asking. What you didn't know was that this wasn't a friendly call. When you got to his place, Prussia was bouncing around and giggling like he was high. "Hey Frau. How you doing?" He asked, flirtaciously. You giggled, taking a sip of the water he had out for you. "I'm fine Prussia. Why do you ask?" He sighed, leaning back into his chair. "France and Spain want to end the BTT, and I don't want to. I know they've been busy and all, but just because I'm no longer a nation, they don't see me as much as they used to." He looked down, in which you kindly smiled. ""Prussia, I sense pent up rage. You know you should just let it out and move on. You'll feel beter."

He looked at you a smiled knowingly. "I get it. But, I need your help with it." You nodded, wanting to help in any way you could. "Well, then lets go into the living room." You got up and followed him before getting grabbed and thrown into the wall. The sudden hit sent you reeling, unable to move as he grabbed you and walked out the door. You were slighly off balance, held upside down and lack of ability to move an inch. Man, he hit you hard didn't he. But why? You wondered as he made his way to a secure place in the woods near his house, in the place where you two used to summon Slenderman to play a game. Were you three going to play again?

The Prussian put you down and searched for some rope, grabbing some thick coils and trying up your hands and feet and gagging you with a dirty cloth. You layed there for a moment, kinda scared but mostly confused by your perdicament. He came back, but with a big red jug and something silver in his hands. He also came back ranting on about something. "They hate me, they're all glad I'm going to be gone soon. Even Burder will be happy. Well, not until I have the last laugh they wont! But, poor _ shouldn't be just the only one. Yeah, I should make them all pay. But first..." He looked down at you with sincere saddness in those deep red abysses. "I'm sorry to scare you _. It's just, you all talk about me behind my back, like I'm some unwanted deformed child no one would love. And I found out. I found out what really happened to Mr. Rome, and it will soon happen to me. So I'm going out with the biggest bang in history! Cause I am the Awesome Prussia!" He cheered to no one in perticular as he leaned down and kissed your forehead gently. "I really did like you _. Even thought about asking you out a few days ago. But there isn't enough time for that. So instead, I'll have you wait on the otherside, kay?"

Before you could even blink, he was dousing that red jug over you, the strong scent of gasoline clogging the air. You began to freak, moaning and writhing about, trying to get out of the ropes. Prussia beat you, flicking the lighter before tossing it on you and walking away, singing the Slender song as you screamed and burned. The cracking sound of your flesh echoed off the trees, the sickening feel of your flesh curling and falling off was so gross that you puked, but then began to choke on it from the gag. Air and life began to leave you as a pale face picked it's way from the woods, inspecting you closly as you began to slip. Not even Slenderman could save you form the sick hatred Prussia had left around you.

Russia- The cold, oh how he loved the cold. The soothing nip, the caressing chill. Gerneral Winter was doing his best as ever, coating th landscape with white snow. He loved it, but one thing was ruining it...You. He was happy alone, happy to be to his thoughts, but you were always with him. Of course he wasn't that cruel...well maybe, but he did like you. As a friend. But you wanted more from him, like his sister Belarus. He hated being pressured. He was the biggest country, yet you badgered him to go out with you, and do worthless couple things that meant nothing to him. He kept up the act, the way he always did. But he was slowly loosing it.

He knew you were hoping he'd marry you, to beg on his knees for her permission like some dog. No, he didn't want to. Not at all. But, this was to be useful.

Both of you were strolling across the snowly land, one enjoying it, the other relentlessly hoping. He sensed it, and his nerves were being fried by it. After some minutes of it, he was ready to snap. "Hey _. Look over there!" He pointed off into some random field before yanking out his metal pipe and smashing it into your head. Some blood sprayed out in an arch before your body collapsed onto a soft bed of flakes. He huffed ver you, dark waves of anger and hatred spilling from him. He saw the rise and fall of your chest, noting that withing some minutes, you'd be back up. But he had a plan...

You graoned, waking up slowly to a pounding in your head. Red droplets surrounded you, laying out a trail in the whiteness around you. "R-russia?" You called, not getting a response. You didn't know the land and felt very scared. Why would he leave you? And what happened? You looked closly at the blood trail, before deciding to follow it like the stupid person you were. (:P) For some minutes, it was just you and the silent nature. That was, until you heard the howls. A wolf pack. A Russian wolf pack. Fear shot through, you, sending you running acroos the snow. Branches amacked against you, opening red wounds that attracted the attention even more from the animals. One was actually fast enough to get ahead of the others and began to snap at your heels. He was a big gray brute with huge fangs and glinting eyes. He jumped up and tackled you, biting harshly at the back of your neck as you screamed loudly in pain. Your squirming saved you, but the bite wound was vicious, blood seeping into your coat. You elbowed him in the muzzle and ran on, following the blood trail with more intent.

Fianlly, a break in the woods, a plain white field leading to...

"Russia!" You ran even faster at the sight of him, trying your hardest to get away. The wolves stopped at the edge, snarling and whimpering to where you were running. They wouldn't go further, instead charging off back into the woods. You just kept running, shouting and yelling for the larger country. He just stood there, smiling and staring at you as you neared.

"I was hoping you wouldn't make it. I promised myself that if you survived I would marry you. Shame..." He said, making you stop some feet from him. "What? Russia, I dont under-" In all the places to stop, you chose that spot. It was the weakest part...of the frozen lake.

Your scream of terror was stopped as you fell in, the icy depths swallowing you and blocking the hole you created by more ice and some wood that was trapped below. The faint image of Russia stood above you, the plane of mirror relfecting his amusment to you. You beat against the ice with all your might, but it did nothing. The buggles were growing with each passing second, clouding your eyesight. It was so cold, freezing every inch of you to your core. Such fear and pain began to numb as the water dragged you down, your hands still outstreatched in attempt to escape your fate...

Russia laughed softly, patting his hip to summon his friends as he turned from the lake, his favorite gray canine sniffing and rubbing against his leg for attention as the group left off to the masion.

Italy- The sun was shining, it was a beautiful day, and your boyfirend Italy was running about in a fit, pouting and crying around you. "Seriously Italy, what is wrong?" You asked, patting him on his head, and careful enough to not touch the curl. "I had a bad dream last night that you left me and never would come back becuase you hated me!" He cried, hugging you tightly in a way that only Italinas could. You sighed, kissing him gently on the cheek in attempt to calm him. "italy, I love you. I would never leave you. Never..." You cooed to him as he settled down. "Veeee~ You wont?" "No Neverm, never..." Too late, your finger slipped, and you accidently got your finger tangled in...the curl. "Neeeee!" Italy whined, a dark red splashing his face. "Sorry! Sorry Italy, I'm trying to get it untang-" Pop! The curl came off wrapped around your slender finger, the brown hair slidding a small bead of blood along it.

"Italy, I'm so sorry-" You looked up and noticed the blank, emotionless expression on his face. He just looked down, his eyes actually open for once. "I-italy?" "...You lied_. You are going to leave me..." He whispered, his gaze to the floor and in shadows. "What? No I wouldnt-" "Yes you would!" He yelled, looking at you with a seething hatred that made you stumble back into a wall. "You were just using me like everyone else does. You don't love me, No one LOVES ME!" He lunged at you, his hands wrapping around your neck. You yelp, instanlty loosing precious gasps. You tried to pry off his hands, but it was like clawing at iron. And the look in his eyes, those beautiful hazel eyes so full of maddness, it was slowly killing you. Air deprived, the world began to tilt and flash diffrent colors, like the colors your face was changing. His grip tightened, enjoying the feeling of your weakness. "You think I'm weak, pathetic, and useable. But I'm not, so I'll make sure you pay the price."

Your vision darkened, and slipped into unconciousness...

Darkness, that's what you saw when you came to, gasping and clawing for air. The pure darkenss was torturing you the second you awkoe, the air stuffy with heat and a wierd earthy smell. That's when it hit you that you were in a box. Underground. You began to scream in terror, your biggest fear of all unleashed to you with no means of escape. You raked your nails on the box cover, trying desperetly to either get out or to wake up. But the air was going to slowing dissapate and you were still screaming your head off in fear.

Italy patted the ground once more, the shovel fixing the last patch of dirt before dropping it. He grinned like he used to and meandered off, hoping _-chan was happy with her new home, far away from him and everyone else.

France- You were so happy, nothing in the world could take the pure joy you felt at such a time. Of course, if you knew earlier, it would be even better. But all was fine, it was still okay, and she had news to spread. First, to France! The blonde frenchman stood in the door way of his house, holding a glass of red wine as always. "Mon cherie, what brings you here so late. A women like you shouldn't be out at a time like this." You giggled, striding into his home with enthusiasm. "I came to see you France." He looked up, his bright blue eyes confused. "Me~Ohohohohoh...I knew you would come back around for me." He laughed. "We must drink in celebration!"

You sat up in alarm. "No, I'm not thirsty, I just have some good news to tell you." You spoke, trying to get him to calm down. "Oh, alright. But just one sip wouldn't hurt right?" He begged you with the cutest face in all the world, so you just nodded. "Just one sip." You took it and instantly felt the effects of the drug. "Wha..." Thump! Down for the count!

You slowly came to, your vision clouded by shadows. "What's going on.? France-" You tried to speak, but the cloth around your mouth prevented anything but muffled groans and your body was strapped to whatever you were laying on.

"Ah, your awake love. Now we can begin on your process." Frances voiced sounded just as a blinding white light shot on above you. You shut your eyes long enough to adjust before opening them. The white room you were in was what I would call 'Sterlile.' Nothing but white, clean white, and a table with a white sheet over it and a giant tin next to it. France appeared before you, a wicked grin on his face. You then of course realized you were in only your bra and underwear. Okay, so maybe it was a replay of that night...You thought. But somehting was way off with France, that much you could tell. He waltzed around to your head, caressing your cheek sweetly. "I know why you came back. You finally realized that you loved me. But darling, lets be realistic. Your not like the girls I usually go with. So..." He wandered over to the table and slid off the cloth, revealing syringes, knives, saws, and everything a medicinal nightmare needed to be extra super creepy like Hostel or Saw. He grabbed a small knife to your horror, and stepped up beside you. "I'm not being mean or anything, but you need to be shaved down. I like only a little bit of fat on my girls., not too much. But don't worry, you don't have a lot. It will be quick, but sadly...still painful." He cut into your side, a small scream ripping your throat open. He began to hum a tune as he sliced up and down, trimming off many curls of skin from your body. He dragged the blade dangerously close to your navel and thats when you began to really panic. "Oh are you ticklish there _? There seems to be a lot of buildup here..." His fingers scoured your belly, the feeling of soft flesh and muscle moving under his fingertips. "Hmmm..." His brow furrowed and he began to circle the tip around the top of your stomach. You began to thrash and scream, pain begining to grow in you core. He just grinned and spoke random words as he began to cut deeper and and flay the blade harder. The blood that began to encompass your body soon faded in and out of vision, the darkness slolwy incassing you again.

The sight before you stopped your heart. You thought you would be awakening form the nightmare the night began with, but instead, you woke up to the sight of him standing in front of you, anger and distgust in his eyes. Your stomach was open to the world, a gigantic gapping whole, the skin and fat and blood flayed outward like it was reaching the lights. But that wasn't what really got to you. It was France's bloody hands wrapped around the body of your three and a half month old child. Yours and his child, to be exact. It wasn't moving, just lying limp as the imbilical cord twisted and moved side to side. "What the hell is this _?!" He glared at you, making you shiver and cry even more. You had come to tell him, tell him about the future you would all share. But that was cut short for one life, and soon a second.

"You...Why the hell would you think that I'd accept this abomination!? I never wanted children, especially not from women like you!" He tossed the body against the wall, the thing hitting it with a splat and falling down as the cord ripped. Blood began to stain the white wall and floor, seeping out like a burt water balloon. You began to scream in terror as France grabbed a bigger blade and began to drive it into you gapping wound. Pain, waves of so much pain racked your body, blood spewing out. He continued to cuss you out and rant about how disgusting and pathetic you were. "I'm going to murder you _." He giggled insanly, dragging the blade up to your ribs. He punched at then, breaking them all in a few hits.

There was so much pain, you felt yourself slipping, but not before France's rage and insanity got the better of him and began jamming everything he could find into your dying body. Needs stabbed your arms, knives in your legs. The saw even got stuck in you breast bone. But, as darkness dragged at your soul, France popped up in front of you, smiling sinisterly at you. "Love you not_!~See you in Hell." That is when he rammed a blade and a needle into your eye sockets and it all when dark...

The End...Maybe?


End file.
